Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for warning a back side of a vehicle provided with a rear bumper multi carrier, and more particularly, a method for warning a back side of a vehicle provided with a rear bumper multi carrier through which the warning can be prevented, which is produced by misidentifying the carrier that is drawn rearward or a loaded cargo as an obstacle when a vehicle travels reversely after loading cargo on a multi carrier that is drawn rearward.
Description of Related Art
Recently, the number of people have increased who enjoy leisure time by using a bicycle for their health, hobby and solving stress where a vehicle for leisure such as a Recreational Vehicle (RV) and a Sport Utility Vehicle (SUV) on which the bicycle can be loaded has been widely used to carry the bicycle to a target place.
Generally, a carrier for loading a bicycle is provided on a vehicle for leisure on which a bicycle can be loaded, and the carrier is usually stowed to be kept in a vehicle body and drawn out from the vehicle body, if necessary, and then a bicycle is to be loaded thereon.
The carrier of a drawing type is usually installed on a rear bumper or a luggage room to be used so as to avoid surrounding vehicles or obstacles during a driving of a vehicle, and further a sensor of a carrier rear side is installed to prevent for the carrier to contact a rear side obstacle when the carrier is drawn out rearward.
Accordingly, in a case where a vehicle travels reversely while a carrier is drawn rearward and a bicycle or cargo is loaded on the carrier that is drawn rearward, a controller of a vehicle controls whether to produce a warning signal by receiving signal from the sensor for a back side of the carrier according to whether a rear side obstacle is existed.
However, in a case where a general vehicle travels reversely while a carrier is drawn rearward and a bicycle or cargo is loaded on the carrier that is drawn rearward, a camera of a vehicle rear side (generally disposed toward a tail gate) and a sensor of a bumper rear side are operated, and thus the camera of a vehicle rear side and the sensor of a bumper rear side misidentify the carrier that is drawn rearward or the cargo that is loaded on the carrier as an obstacle, thereby producing an unnecessary warning signal.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.